banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Klungo
Klungo was Gruntilda's first faithful minion. He is an green, Igor-like, creature, who creates machines and other items to aid Gruntilda. Klungo often uses poor grammar when he speaks, and extends the S in words; for example, "Mistress" would become "Missstresss" Banjo-Kazooie In Banjo-Kazooie he was only seen in a few cutscenes, helping Grunty all the way. He created the machine that would transfer Tooty's beauty to Gruntilda. Banjo-Tooie In Banjo-Tooie he is a Boss, whom you must fight three times. He has three different phases, one per battle. These are random so they are in no particular order: in one phase, he will grow huge and try to jump on you. In another phase he will split into several clones of himself. The real Klungo is the one who moves last. The last phase causes Klungo to turn invisible. Every so often the invisibility potion will fail so watch carefully. When he loses, he feels so ashamed, he actually insists on getting beat up by Grunty. In every battle you encounter him his bruises from Grunty's beatings appear worse than before. However, his bruises heal up by the end of the game. In the end, he realizes that the more he gets beaten up, the more ugly he becomes, and he states that Mrs. Klungo won't find him handsome anymore. He then abandons Grunty and joins Banjo's group of friends. As he leaves Cauldron Keep, he mutters about going off to make "sssstupid gamessss". He then goes to a party at Bottles' house and eats all the food before Banjo and Kazooie arrive, from battling Grunty. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge In Grunty's Revenge, Klungo creates the Mecha-Grunty suit, which allows Grunty to go back in time. Klungo also appears as a boss four times. Each battle has Klungo upgraded. The first battle he has a potion that gives him a force field. In the second battle, he still has the force field, but he also has a potion which can make him invisible. As in Banjo-Tooie, the invisibility potion will fail so be watching carefully! In the third battle, he still has the force field, he can turn invisible, and now he sends red, one-eyed Germuloids to attack you. In the fourth battle, he still has the force field, he can turn invisible, and now he sends red or green Spookos to attack you. Banjo-Pilot Klungo is a playable racer in Banjo-Pilot and the second-to-last boss. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Klungo returns in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, where he now owns an arcade. Klungo has left Grunty to pursue a career in video games. He's created a game, known as "Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World". His game involves jumping over holes, enemies, and hills. He appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, and the Terrarium of Terror. Gallery Image:Klungo.png|Klungo from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Image:Klungo icon.png|Klungo's icon from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Image:Klungogr.jpg|Klungo's official art from Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungogr2.png|Klungo from Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungoicon_GR.png|Klungo's icon from Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungo2.png|Klungo from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses de:Klungo